What He Became
by elonic-abyss
Summary: Craig was a very ordinary person who happened to like very ordinary things, with the exception of Tweek. But after particularly strange and terrifying night, Craig soon discovered that nothing about him was ordinary anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first multichapter fic that I've uploaded. I plan to make it about 15 chapters. This is mostly to try and overcome my writers block. Please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

The piercing sound of a whistle burst through the young boys ears. A chill came over him that caused him to shiver and quake. The frost that was soaking up his body made his lips turn blue. The boy was desperate to escape this torture. He searched for a way out, but he couldn't see a thing. The whistling sound kept on booming in his ears and his heart pounded.

Boom.

 _Boom_.

 _BOOM_.

"Craig, wake up!"

His eyelids opened and he turned towards the door. The sound of his mothers footsteps echoed until she was downstairs. Craig sat up and realized he was freezing cold. A whistling noise pierced through his ears once again. _The wind_ , he comprehended.

He climbed out from undernekath his covers, and closed the window that had somehow opened during the night. He yawned, stretched his aching muscles, and threw on some clothes. He took his time walking down the stairs, as he wasn't looking forward to conversing with his oh so 'cheerful' family. He sat at the counter in the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

"You look like shit." His sister, Ruby, sneered. "Why don't you shower?"

Craig glared at her. "Why don't you die?"

Craig's mother scolded him and flipped him off. "I won't be able to drive you to school today, Ruby. Your brother will have to take you." Ruby lit up like a Christmas tree. She had a creepy infatuation with Craig's best friend Clyde, despite the 3 year difference. "Why can't she just take the bus?"

"Because the bus has high school assholes like you on it." Ruby smirked.

Craig groaned and grabbed his backpack. "Well hurry up because Clyde's outside."

Ruby rushed to get all of her things. Craig chuckled to himself and went to brush his teeth. Clyde was never early.

"Have a good day at school. Remember, your father is having a few friends over later, so don't invite anyone over, got it?

Craig and Ruby murmured in agreement and went outside.

"Hey, Clyde's not here!"

He rolled his eyes and walked next door to where his lazy best friend conveniently lived. He knocked on the door and waited for several minutes before Clyde opened the door, with his toothpaste dripping down his chin.

"Give me a second."

"Just give me the keys, Ruby and I are cold. "

Clyde glanced behind his stoic friend, and saw a girl with red braids and a blue dress shivering in the cold. "Hey Rubes!" He grinned.

She looked up and beamed at him.

Clyde went inside and came back with a set of keys. "Give me 5 minutes, okay?"

The 2 siblings waited in the car for 10 minutes before Craig honked the horn and groaned. "He has to pick up Token and Jimmy too."

As he said that, Clyde burst out the door, and came running toward the car. Unbeknownst to him, there was a large patch of ice, and he slipped and fell on his ass, making Craig snicker.

Clyde opened the door sniffling. "That really hurt."

"Shut up you big baby."

After Clyde had picked up the other two boys, he started driving towards the school. Ruby furrowed her brow in confusion. "Aren't you going to pick up Tweek?"

Everyone but Craig suddenly had a knowing smile on their face. Craig was not amused. "Tweek likes to walk."

"Oh. I just assumed that you would, because you talk to him so much."

Jimmy choked on a laugh and Craig flipped Ruby off. She did the same to him.

When they got to the middle school, Ruby jumped out and made her way to her friend Karen. Clyde smiled at her retreating figure. "I love your sister."

Craig turned to him. "If you make a move one her, I'm going to kill you."

Clyde's eyebrows shot to the roof. "She's 13 dude! She'd have to be at least 14 for me to go for her."

Craig punched him in the arm.

* * *

Once they got to school, they went to the cafeteria to hang out before classes. It was buzzing with chatter and excitement for the weekend. Even Craig's friends were talking about some party that was going to happen. But he payed no attention as he scanned the room for the one person he actually wanted to talk to. His face fell when he realized that the boy wasn't there and he turned back to his friends.

"So is Kenny's brother gonna bring alcohol?"

"Kind of. Apparently Kevin doesn't want to buy alcohol for kids, so Kenny's is just gonna take his ID."

"Nice!"

Craig shot a disapproving glance at the boys. He personally thought that drinking was for idiots, but he didn't care enough to protest to their activities.

"Hey, Craig are you going?"

"No."

"Oh really?" Clyde snickered. "Because I happen to know a twitchy blonde who's going."

Craig was conflicted. He didn't like parties, but he did like Tweek.

"Speak of the devil." Token looked behind Craig.

Craig spun around to see Tweek standing there. The blonde smiled. "H-hey," he stuttered out. "What are you guys talking about?"

Tweek had a very telling voice. Usually it was deep and slightly shaky. But when he was nervous it would raise and make him sound like he was squeaking.

"Just trying to convince you're boyfriend to go to the party."

Craig kicked Clyde in the shin. It was a very well known fact that Craig was gay, and had a thing for Tweek. But only Craig and his friends knew that Tweek had a thing for Craig too.

"Oh you're not going?" Tweek looked up at Craig. "It's supposed to be really fun. It's going to be at Jessica's house. She has an indoor pool."

"Who the fuck is Jessica? Nevermind. Yeah, I'll go"

Clyde snickered then jumped back. "Don't hit me, I swear to God."

If Craig had a dollar for every time someone asked what he saw in Tweek, he would be a billionaire. But he though it was obvious. Craig was a very boring person. That's just how he was born. But, he liked interesting people. Not like the weird guys who do acid and have a pet tarantula or something dumb like that. Nor the girls who party all the time and will give it up to anyone. He liked people who were genuinely different.

Tweek was a very messy person. It clashed with Craig's germaphobe tendencies, but he still thought it was cool. His blonde hair was always messy. Not in the way that guys do where they spend hours on it to make it look that way. No, Tweek had given up on trying to tame his unruly locks.

His eyes were also peculiar. They were brown like caramel. Most people think brown is boring, but Craig could spend hours thinking about the color of Tweeks eyes.

He also had muscle on him, which was one of the things that Craig secretly loved the most.

Then there was Tweeks interesting perspective on life. Craig was a Christian for the reason that he went to church and said grace before dinner. Otherwise he didn't care much for religion. Tweek, however, was fascinated by the idea of a higher being, as well as terrified. He also enjoyed talking about conspiracies and aliens and how beautiful the sky is. He could go on and on about the depth of the universe and how scary it is, even though Craig already knew it all. He had taught Tweek about the constellations and the discovery of new planets. He rambled on about how many moons Jupiter has, and how big a star actually is. And unlike everyone else, Tweek would actually listen and even put in his own thoughts about the Milky Way.

Craig was absolutely smitten and anyone who didn't see what he saw was either blind or stupid, because to Craig, Tweek was perfectly imperfect. Which was exactly why, even though he loathed social gatherings, Craig was going to go to the party that night.


	2. Chapter 2

The Tucker residence was, by most people's standards, a nice home. The yard was filled with a white sheet of snow, untouched by footprints, almost as though it was a vacant house. That is, until you laid your eyes on the sidewalk and driveway, and realized that they were pristinely cleared.

Craig was used to coming home from school and being greeted by silence. Which is why he was surprised to open the front door and immediately hear the sound people. He walked into the living room and saw his father and 5 of his friends chatting and drinking beers. Amongst them were Randy, Roger, Stuart, Steven, and one person that Craig didn't recognize.

Craig walked past the living area and went into the kitchen, where his mother was pacing around. The aroma of chicken filled the air, and the sight of pizza rolls caught Craig's eye. He went to snatch one, but his mother smacked his hand. "Those are for our guests." She was very clearly in a horrendous mood.

"Don't you mean the drunken idiots who are stinking up our living room?"

She glared at him. He rolled his eyes and grabbed a bottle of water. "Anyways, who's that one guy with dad?" He was still curious at this point.

"Which one?"

"The real tall one? Dark hair, curly beard?"

She looked at him in confusion. "I have no idea who you're talking about. I haven't seen anyone like that."

Craig frowned. But, it didn't really matter to him anyway. He made his way up to his room, and a smile grew on his face. "Hi guys!"

The three guinea pigs that were placed on his nightstand started to squeal. They crowded up to the wall of the cage and started to scratch at the bars.

He laughed and went to let his "children" out. At least he loved them like his children. One was named Tornado because of the way his fur did a spiral at the top of his head. The other was named Peppa, and she was the fattest of them all. The youngest one was named Charlie because his fur was all brown like chocolate.

He picked them all up and played with them for countless minutes before he got a phone call.

He sighed and grabbed the phone. "What, Clyde?"

"Dude, were outside, let us in!"

Craig froze. "What?"

"Token, Tweek, and I. Jimmy couldn't come. He has physical therapy. We're gonna chill until the party!"

"No."

"Were coming in."

The doorbell rang. He groaned and hung up. His mother was going to have his ass for this. He walked downstairs to see his mother letting in his dumbass friends. Clyde was spewing out greetings and Token was being charming as usual. Tweek stood there looking uncomfortable until he saw the tall figure in front of him. Almost in an instant, he became relaxed and cheerful. Craig gave him a small grin.

"Craig, sweetie," His mother said through gritted teeth. "I told you, no friends over."

He shrugged and motioned for his friends to follow him upstairs. Craig smacked Clyde in the head when they were upstairs. "You just got me in deep shit, asshole."

Clyde smiled. "Don't worry! We're all going to Tokens house after the party. Your mom will forget if ever happened."

The noirette sighed. It's not like he had a say in this anyway.

"Plus," Clyde started with a mischievous smile. "We'll even let you and Tweek take the bed."

Tweek blushed as red as a tomato, meanwhile, Craig took this opportunity to punch Clyde for the 5th time that day. He didnt actually care though. Craig liked to act like he hated Clyde, but really, he was extremely grateful to call him his best friend.

He remembered in the 8th grade when he finally came out to everyone. There were mixed reactions everywhere. His parents were conservative, and sure that he was just going through a phase. But nonetheless, they still loved him the same. The kids at his school, however, were not so kind.

They bullied him for weeks. He always ignored when people would say shit to him, but it was kind of hard to pretend you don't notice someone shoving you into lockers and sticking your head in trash cans. Most people couldn't care less about Craig's sexuality, but there were some who were determined to make Craig's life hell. It all stopped when Clyde decided to beat the shit out of one of the boys picking on Craig. It wasn't just a punch or two. No, Clyde actually broke the kids nose and his jaw had to be wired shut. He also knocked out a few of his teeth, just for good measure. Clyde had to pay a large fine, and he had to do community service for 2 weeks. Craig never knew how to thank him. The bullies stopped bothering him after that.

"If you guys do end up fucking, make sure you clean the sheets afterwards, alright?" Clyde burst out laughing. Tweek looked horrified. "Shut up!"

* * *

"We're gonna get so crunk tonight, guys."

The 4 boys were sitting in the driveway of Jessica who-the-fuck-ever's house. Clyde was boasting on about how many shots he was going to take. Tweek looked pretty excited too. Craig knew he also liked to drink, and he didn't judge him for it. He didn't care if other people did it. He just personally didn't enjoy it.

"You guys ready?" Token looked to the backseat where Tweek and Craig were sitting. They all jumped out of the car and headed inside the semi decent house.

Inside, there were at least 50 people. Some were in the living room, some were in the kitchen, and some, who clearly had no brain cells, were outside.

Clyde looked around for Bebe, and once she was spotted, they were off.

10 minutes had gone by and still, there were no signs of alcohol.

"Where's the liquor?" Someone said angrily.

A girl who he guessed to be Jessica responded. "Kenny's on his way now. Calm your tits."

With miraculous timing, Kenny burst through the door with bags in tow. Everyone whooped and hollered. Then music started playing from somewhere that Craig had no idea. It was finally starting to look like a party you'd see in the movies.

Kenny placed the bottles in the kitchen and let people have at them. He walked over to Craig's group and sat on the armchair. "What's cookin' good lookin'?" He said to the girl standing the near them. She quickly ran away. Kenny turned back to the boys and smiled. "Are you guys having fun?"

"No."

Kenny laughed. "Well, I know _you're_ not having fun, Tucker. You don't have a drink in your hand!"

Craig flipped him off. "I don't drink."

"Come on, Craig. Lighten up a bit."

He handed him a bottle and Craig looked at the label. "Marshmallow vodka? What kind of pussy shit is this?"

Kenny rolled his eyes. "Don't gender stereotype, Tucker. Have a sip." He nudged him. Craig thought it was downright amusing that Kenny thought he could get him to drink.

"Yeah come on, Craig. Do it for me?" Clyde chuckled.

"What do you even get out of this?" Craig snarled.

"It's always more fun to drink with your best friend."

Craig looked back at the bottle. It's not like it would kill him. Besides, he had smoked weed once before. _This isn't even as bad_ , he told himself.

He sighed, unscrewed the cap, and took a sip. Everyone within a 10 foot radius cheered. He immediately choked on the disgusting beverage.

"It tastes bad. That's why you need to do one shot at a time." Kenny handed him a glass. Craig took it and poured some.

5 shots later, Craig was quite drunk, and actually having fun. His body was buzzing and he felt this compulsion to just be happy.

"Hey, are you having fun yet?" Tweek smiled at him.

"I guess so." He giggled at the blonde boy. "I'm probably never going to do this again."

Tweek laughed. "That's most likely a- GAH, good idea."

Craig smiled at him. He then thought to himself, Tweek's lips are looking very kissable right now. It's not like he would just go around kissing random people. But Craig liked Tweek. And Tweek liked him. So Craig moved in and planted a kiss on his lips. He was shocked to be pushed away. "What the hell?" Tweek looked mad.

Craig stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. He was very confused as to what he did wrong. Everyone who was around them gaped at the spectacle that had just occurred. _Oh_ , Craig remembered, _Tweek isn't out yet_.

"Fuck, I'm sorry."

Craig looked extremely shaken, and Tweek felt guilty. Before he could say anything, Craig got up and looked for Clyde. When he found the boy, he was talking to Kenny, and they were both pleasantly buzzed. Craig's first thought was how he was supposed to get home, when he remembered that Token was sober. He let the topic move from his mind, and he stood in front of his friend. "Give me your keys."

Clyde looked up, surprised. "What?"

"Give me your keys! I'm waiting on the car." He put his hand in Clyde's pocket to search. The brunette pushed him away. "No, dude. Don't be a buzzkill. Just enjoy yourself for once."

Craig glared daggers at him. "Give me your keys. I'm not staying in this fucking house."

"No."

Craig gritted his teeth. "Fine."

He walked down the hallway, to the front door, and stormed outside. He stumped down the steps and looked around. His only options were to either sit there until the party was over, or try and walk back home. Craig chose the latter. As he began to make his journey, he heard the door open and close again. Kenny stood there and Craig assumed he was going to follow him. He was about to yell at him to go away, when he pulled out a cigarette. Kenny was just having a smoke break.

Craig relaxed and began walking.

Three blocks down, the street lights weren't working. He trudged forward in the pitch black. It was 10 degrees out, and Craig was shaking to the core. He only had four more blocks to go.

He froze when he heard a noise somewhere behind him. He turned around and didn't see anything, so he kept going, this time a bit faster.

He heard the noise again, and just as before, he didn't see anything. He started to get freaked out, so he pulled out his phone to call his mother and have her pick him up. His pride was no longer an issue.

His phone, however, wouldn't turn on. It was too cold out. Craig cursed and started jogging forward. He heard the noise again, and this time, he just ran as fast as he could. He had made it two more blocks when suddenly he heard footsteps coming quickly towards him. Before he could do anything, he was knocked down by a strong force. Craig's mask of fearlessness dissipated, and he let out a loud scream.


	3. Chapter 3

Craig panicked as he was swiftly grabbed by the legs and pulled backwards. He dug his nails into the concrete, desperately trying to escape, to no avail. He only succeeded in tearing his nails until they were broken and bleeding. He was dragged back until his attacker had managed to bring them behind a large building. He was the picked up and thrown back down so he was on his back. He looked up, and it was then that he realized the man assaulting him was the one he'd seen with his father earlier that day.

This time, however, he got a much better look at the looming figure. Its was hard to tell in the dark, but his eyes looked pitch black, and his hair looked that way too. Craig was tall, 6'2, but this man had to be at least 7 feet. Or maybe it just looked that way as the man towered over him.

Craig tried to get up and flee, but was stopped with a swift kick to the stomach. He doubled over and was promptly slammed back onto the ground. He spewed out curses and profanities, until he realized that the man didn't want his money. He wanted something else. Craigs shirt was ripped off of his torso, and he started pleading with the man to let him go. The man resonded with bony knuckles to Craigs cheek. He howled in pain, and started to scream when he felt his pants being tugged down. He tried not to, but tears sprung to his eyes, and he began to bawl. _This is it_ , he thought, _I'm going to die_.

He then heard someone shouting. It sounded far away, but the man froze and stopped what he was doing. "Shit." He muttered and looked down at the boy weeping below him. "Looks like I don't have time to play with you tonight." Craig almost gasped in relief, until the man leaned down started choking him. He wheezed and scratched at the hands hurting him, but the man just laughed. Suddenly, he stopped.

"FUCK!" Craig screamed when the man tore into his chest, leaving deep gashes. The man leaned down and started to lap of the blood with his tounge. Craig tried to push the man away. _What kind of fucking psycho is this_ , Craig thought, terrified.

His bones started going numb and his blood felt as though it was sizzling. He groaned in pain. The man got up, realizing his job was done, and vanished, leaving a sobbing, bleeding mess behind.

Craig was paralyzed, unable to even blink his eyes to clear away the tears. All he could do was lay helplessly as footsteps ran towards him. His vision was fading in and out, but he was able to make out an orangle clad figure standing above him.

"Oh, God!" Kenny cried out. He dropped to his knees and sat there for a second, contemplating what he needed to do. He took of his hoodie, removed his T-shirt, and pressed it to Craigs chest. The raven haired boy could do nothing but weep in silent agony.

"Im calling 911. Okay, Craig? You're gonna be just fine." Kenny sat with him for the 15 minutes it took for the ambulance to arrive. Everything was foggy, but Craig knew that he was being lifted on a stretcher by paramedics. Kenny climbed in the back with him, and held his hand as they rode away. Finally, knowing he was safe, Craig let himself succomb to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating as frequently, not that anyone cares. But, I just haven't been in a Creek mode lately. It always fluctuates, so I'll be into it again soon. I was also really disappointed in this story. I'm not even a quarter way through it, and I already hate it. But, I don't want to stop, because I know I get mad when people don't finish their stories, but I doubt many people have read this anyway. So let me know if you want me to continue. Otherwise I might just abandon this. Its a very mediocre story.**

* * *

His consiousness drifted in and out during the ambulance ride, then he completely passed out when he arrived at the hospital. But Craig finally woke up once he had arrived in his hospital room. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he felt a little woozy, and his chest appeared to have been stitched up.

It was only a matter of time before his parents showed up, and the doctor greeted them. She explained to them what Kenny had told her, that Craig had been attacked on his walk home.

"We found alcohol in his system, which wasn't very surprising considering the amount of teenagers that drink these days. What alarmed us was the venom we found."

 _Venom?_ Craig was baffled. It made no sense to him. He tried to think back to what happened, but it all seemed so hazy. A man had cut up his chest, but he wasn't exactly sure _how_ he had done it. A shudder ran through him at the memory of his wet tounge sliding across his wounds.

"Anyway, due to the conditions we received Craig in, I think it would be wise to do a rape kit."

Craig's mother gasped, and his father made a choked sound. They turned to look at their son that they had thought to be asleep, only to see he was wide awake, wearing a shocked expression.

"Oh, God. What happened?" She cried out to her son. Craig just lied there with a dumb look on his face.

"We need your permission to do a rape kit." The doctor spoke to Craig

"I didn't- I mean- I wasn't raped." He said promptly.

The doctor gave him a pitiful look. "Sweetie, we can't help you if you don't tell us what really happened."

Now Craig was starting to get mad. "Are you calling me a liar?" He growled.

She narrowed her eyes at the seemingly bratty teen. "Of course not. But, I need to know what happened. I promise no one will look at you differently for it."

Craigs skin started to get hot and clammy. He got a tight, uncomfortable feeling in his chest, and he felt an unbearable need for release. He glared at the dense, ignoranant doctor. He felt an unmeasurable amount of hatred towards her. She opened up her dull-witted mouth once more.

"You can deny it all you want, but the police will need a statement, and lying to them is-"

The lights started to spark, and Craigs heart moniter flat lined, contrary to his obviously living state. Then, all of the electricity in the room went out.

* * *

Craig was released the next day, after more examination and making his police statement. His mother had gone home the night before to take care of Ruby. The doctor had left him alone as well after that. He knew the reason she stopped checking in on him was because she thought he was the devil. He couldn't really disagree.

As soon as he was home, he ran upstairs to take a shower. For some reason, he felt uncomfortably grimy. He was stopped just outside the bathroom by his sister. She looked up at him with her dark blue eyes, and blinked. "Are you okay?"

He gave her an emotionless stare. "Yes."

She bit her lip. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Didn't Mom and Dad already tell you?"

She shook her head. "They were really vague. Besides, I want hear it from you."

He looked at her questioningly for a few moments, then sighed, "Someone attacked me." She kept looking at him expectantly. "He pushed me down, and-" He looked hesistant. Could he really share this with his 13 year old sister? "He tried to hurt me really bad, but Kenny scared him off. He just managed to do this." He pulled up his shirt, and his sisters eyes widened as she was stunned.

"How did a human do _that_?"

He faltered. "Im not sure, to be honest."

The red haired girl looked down at the floor. Craig frowned, then went into the bathroom and shut the door.

* * *

Craig plopped onto his bed, causing the parts of him that werent dry yet to soak the sheets. He turned on his phone and checked his messages, seeing dozens. Many were from his friends Clyde, Token, and Jimmy, wondering where the hell he was. One was from Kenny, who was checking in on him. But the ones that really caught his eye were the ones from Tweek.

Tweek: IM SO SORRY FOR BEIN G SO AZWFUL. Justt come back tlo gthe p;atrty and we wikll talk

Tweek: Wheerfe are you, Clyde and Token saidx theyh c ant findx you and youre not answsering your phone?!

Tweek: OH GOD PL,EASE ANSWER

Tweek: CRAUIGH?!

Tweek: Kenny told me that youre ok. Can i come olver?

The last one was from that morning. He stared at his phone before typing back, _yes._

* * *

Craig jerked his head towards the door when he heard a sharp knock. He sat up from his comferter and went to open the door. He was greeted by a frown and a mess of blonde hair. He perked up a bit when he saw Craig, but not much. Craig felt uncomfortable.

"Hey," Tweek uttered nervously. "I heard you had to go to the hospital. What happened?" He bit his lip as he examined the wounds that the boy in front of him was sporting.

"Uh. I got mugged." It wasn't necessarily a lie. The man _had_ taken 10$ from his pocket.

"Oh." Tweek gulped. "Well, I just wanted to check on you. Plus, I uh..." He gulped. "I feel really bad about what went down before you left."

Craig furrowed his brow in confusion until he recalled the incident that had occured. He had forgotten about the unsuccesful kiss. Somehow it just didn't seem as important as being assaulted and robbed. "Oh, _that._ I'm really sorry. I know youre not ready for all that yet. I think it was the alcohol. You see why I don't drink?" He laughed awkwardly.

Tweek smiled. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that." He walked past Craig and sat down on his bed. The noirette followed. "I was up all night thinking about it, and I think I wanna make this exclusive." He looked up at the widened grey eyes staring down on him. Then he started to panic. "I mean, unless _you're_ not ready-"

"No!" Craig shouted, causing Tweek to flinch. "Sorry. I mean, yeah, I'm down for that." He smiled. "So, does this mean we're dating?"

Tweek laughed nervously. "Yeah, I guess so." He bit his lip and leaned forward faster than Craig could react. His lips tasted like mint, and Craig smiled into the kiss. Considering how things had been going for him so far, this was a nice development for him.

Tweek slowly pushed Craig down onto the bed and hovered over him. Craig started to get butterflies, and not the good kind. They had never made out before, and it scared the shit out of Craig. _What if I'm too slobbery? Are my braces hurting him? Shit, I just had pizza rolls, and now his tounge is in my mouth._

His mind continued to go in a million different directions. For some reason, Tweek seemed to be the confident in this circumstance. All of Craig's movements were unsure and shaky, whereas Tweek's were calculated, and made Craig feel giddy inside.

Tweeks hand started to wander to Craigs jeans, and the raven haired boy immediately froze. The butterflies were gone, along with the giddiness of his first real kiss. He moved his face to the side and Tweek stopped.

"I think thats good for now." He looked at his brown eyes, feeling guilty. He just couldn't escape the sudden feeling of panic in him when Tweek reached for his jeans. He knew that he wouldn't try anything. Hell, they only had there first kiss 2 weeks ago.

Craig almost flushed in embaressment at the recollection of it. It had been totally weird and Tweek had bitten Craig's lip on accident. The whole thing was horrible and gross, yet absolutely perfect.

Now, Tweek felt like he had ruined this naive, innocent relationship they had by going past Craigs boundaries. "Im sorry." He got off of Craig and wiped his mouth. "We don't have to do anything you dont want to."

Craig sat up, and with Tweeks reassuring words, the giddiness returned. "Its fine. It was nice." He grinned.

Tweek grinned back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so this is going to be a bit long, but stay with me here. First of all I just wanted to say that I will be continuing this story. It's good practice to write everyday, so that's what I'm doing. Also, to clarify, the characters are in 10th grade in this. I like when I can identify with characters, so I hope no one minds that. Also, I wanted to say that I'm winging it a bit with this story. So, I figure out the plots right before I write them. However, I am certain that I'm not going to make Craig a vampire, or a werewolf or anything cliche like that. Thi** **s chapter will sort of make things a bit more clear, but probably not much. You'll have to keep reading to figure it out. Anyways, thank you to the people who reviewed, it makes me so happy when I see that! Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Throughout the house, silence creeped through every doorway. A family of four slept peacefully through the night, with calming dreams soothing their slumber. With the exception, of course, of Craig, who was wide awake, and staring at his ceiling. His glow in the dark stars couldn't lull him to sleep anymore than his sleep medication could. He sighed and turned on his right side. His insomnia had begun when he was in middle school. Usually, his meds helped him to fall asleep, but there were some occasions where he had to suffer through the night.

Tweek had left 4 hours ago, and he couldn't help but wish that the boy was still with him. They sat together playing video games until Tweek's mother called him to come home. Short though it was, the time they had made him grateful for such a good friend. No _, boyfriend_ , Craig thought, his lip curling up slightly. The term was new, but it made him sigh with a boyish happiness.

His happy thoughts were interrupted by an itching sensation in his gut. He lifted his shirt and frowned. The wounds were red with irritation and bleeding slightly from Craig's constant shifting. His mind drifted to Ruby's words from earily. _How did a human do that?_ Craig was curious as well. It looked like an animal had tried to claw its way through his stomach. He shuddered at the memory of the man crouched above him, willing and ready to violate the 16 year old boy.

He rubbed his eyes and groaned. His exhaustion physically started to make him ache. His eyes were burning, begging for the sweet release of unconsciousness. Alas, they wouldn't get what the wanted, as his mind was alert, and unaffected by his body's pain.

Craig cried out suddenly when he felt a jolt in his abdomen, like an electroshock. He gasped for air as it happened again, this time in his head. His eyes began to tear up and sting like he was staring at burning magnesium.

His vision went blurry and his color spectrum turned blue. He whimpered in confusion. His room brightened and his surroundings filled more and more with the dreary color.

Suddenly the tornado of noise and chaos in his head went silent.

Waves of light creeped forward from Craig's eyes. He gaped in shock and terror as the stream of electricity flowed through his room.

His room shone ultraviolet and the waves floated like they were living. As a crackling orb made its way to Craig's rodent, a wail tore its way through Craig's throat. He was startled out of his daze, and he started to scream out shrilly.

In a matter of 10 seconds, his father had knocked down his locked door and barged into the wailing boys room. The blue light had crawled its way back into Craig ocular cavities, but Craig continued to cry out like it was still there. 5 seconds later, both of his parents were above him, trying to shake him from his panic. He calmed down when he smelled his mothers flowery scent. His screaming turned to dry hiccups. No tears spilled from his eyes, but he sobbed as though they were.

His mother pulled him to her chest and held him like he was a little boy again. She rubbed his back and whispered reassurances in the boys ear.

Once Craig was silent, his father spoke up. "Are you alright? What the hell happened?"

He looked up at the burly man towering over him and his mother, who was still cradling Craig to her chest.

On the spot, he thought of a lie. "I think I was having a nightmare." Though he knew that this was no dream. The lights that had shone from his eyes mere minutes before were just as real as the hand stroking his spine.

His mother looked down at him with concern. It was rare for his mother to change her nearly unfeeling stature, but in some circumstances, she showed the mama bird who loved her children, and would do anything to protect them.

She looked up at her husband, and they silently agreed on the matter they had spoken of earlier. Craig was clueless as to what was going on, and his lip trembled when his mother let him go and stood up. She rested a hand on his cheek. "Are you okay now? Do you need anything? Would you like to sleep in our room?"

He blinked. "No I'm fine." He turned from his mothers gentle gaze. She nodded solemnly and turned to leave. His father followed after, but not before giving his son a pat on the shoulder, in a show of affection that was extremely seldom for him.

Craig looked down at his open palms and frowned. What the hell was going on?

* * *

The next afternoon, Craig woke up with an ache in his back, and a million worries in his head. He grabbed his phone and scrolled around for a bit. He answered Tweek's good morning text, and played around on Instagram for a while.

After screwing around for a good 20 minutes, he sat up and stretched like a scraggly cat. He eventually made his way downstairs and fixed himself some coffee. He heard chatter in the next room, and he walked over to check. He found his parents arguing over something he couldn't tell. They stopped when they saw Craig, however. His mother smiled in an obviously fake way. "Good morning, baby." She said calmly, despite the fact that it was two in the afternoon. "Did you sleep well?"

He shrugged and walked forward cautiously. "What we're you guys talking about?"

His father looked sheepishly at his wife. "Your mother was saying that..." He sighed. "Maybe, it would be best if you saw a therapist."

Craig narrowed his eyes at his parents. "Excuse me?"

His mother bit her lip. "You need help, Craig. You went though something traumatic, and-"

"No I didn't." He gritted through his teeth. "I don't need to see anyone. I'm fine."

"You're obviously not fine." His mother stated dubiously. "And I don't believe you when you say that you weren't-"

" _Don't say it_." He growled.

She gulped. "Okay. But, you are going to see someone."

Craig clenched his fists like a spoiled child. His fingernails dug into his palms and he shouted, "Don't fucking tell me what to do!"

His father stood up, stalked over to Craig and towered over him. "What the fuck did you just say? What makes you think you can talk to your mother like that, huh?"

His voice was deep and loud with anger.

Normally Craig would back off, but he was filled with so much fury. _Who do they think they are_? He thought.

He shoved his father back onto the couch and spit at him. His own actions surprised him. He had never raised a hand to his father before. He respected him, and he never so much as talked back to the older man. But, here he was.

Before he could even blink, Craig felt a sharp pain in his cheek and his head had jerked to the left. He looked at the man in front of him and realized he had just been slapped.

He then ran out the front door and down the sidewalk. He could faintly hear his name being called, but he didn't listen. He just kept running as fast as his legs could carry. He finally let up once he had reached the park. There were few people there, but Craig felt self conscious in his t-shirt and pajama pants. He vaguely registered how cold the bitter air around him was.

He bit his lip as tears sprung to his eyes. He didn't even know why he was so upset. He just wanted to be alone.

Instead, he pulled out his phone and texted the person who, in normal circumstances, he would never attempt to talk to.

 _Can I come over? Like, right now?_

He held his arms in a dumb attempt to stay warm as he waited for a text back. Not even two minutes later, he got one.

 _Of course._


End file.
